paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol Goes To Mars
(Summary: The members of the paw patrol have been chosen to be the first earthlings on Mars. They appear to accept going n the mission, and when they do get there, they return home heroes) Characters(names are below) Chase Marshall Rubble Skye Zuma Rocky Zubrin(Aerospace Engineer) (He exists in real life) (plus has designed a mission to Mars named Mars Direct) You wanna learn more About him go on youtube, dailymotion, whatever Viedo program you use and type "the Mars underground" Ryder (leader of the paw patrol) N.A.S.A (that stands for National Astronuatics And Space Agency) (sorry if I did it wrong) Katie (the reason I put her in this story was so that she can take care of the pups that don't go to Mars) anyways....let's move onto the story, I'm pretty sure your bored(story starts below this message) Chase: who's gonna go first on the mission? Iv been wondering that. Zubrin: I'd say Rubble would go first Rubble: why me? Zubrin: when you Get to Mars, you could clear some pebbles, rocks, and even a few boulders so that the other members in the paw patrol can land Safely Rubble: oh that makes sense Zubrin: the only problem is the HAB is Ment for a 4 person/pup crew. Not one. Zubrin: um, marshall? Marshall: yes? Zubrin: would you mind going with rubble to Mars? Marshall: why am I needed? Zubrin: well, fires are More dangerous in space, plus you have all the medical knowloge. Marshall: reasonable Zubrin: Chase. Chase: yes? Zubrin: the immense distance from earth can leave a Mars crews... Well... The physiological impact would be severe, so I need you to keep everyone from going insane. Chase: sure. Chase: (thinking) I hope skye is chosen as the last crew member. Zubrin: and... Um...ill need some time to decide who the next member will be. Zuma: I'm more then sure I won't be required. Rubble: why not? Zuma: the only H2O on Mars is snow and ice. Zubrin: I've decided. It's... Ryder Chase: can you excuse me a second (goes in a closet) �������������� (ten minutes later chase comes out) Chase: Zubrin? How long will the flight take to go to Mars and back? Zubrin: 6 months Chase: and on Mars? Zubrin: 1 1/2 years Chase: so. The toal duration of the mission would be 2 1/2 years Zubrin: yep Zubrin: Nasas finally agreed with my plan after 10 years Chase: they don't pay attention very much, do they? Zubrin: nope Zubrin: Ryder come over here Zubrin: the two Ervs Are Gonna Launch Zubrin: which means in a few hours you will take a 6 month trip to Mars Ryder: 6 months to get to Mars? Zubrin: we are using a conjunction class mission. Zubrin: besides, with S.E.I,s battle star galagtica, it would take 18 months to get to Mars. N.A.S.A: (Launches The 2 Ervs) Zubrin: 5 minutes Ryder. I wish you good luck. Get the other pups N.A.S.A,(through a speaker) may the mars direct crew please come to the hangar? Ryder: we're gonna have to go N.A.S.A: five min later the HAB launches with Rubble, Marshall, Chase Zubrin: it's the sight I have always dreamed of Zubrin: Zuma, Skye, And Rocky. Your HAB will launch in 1 hour Skye: yay! Zuma: But :who's gonna take care of us while we wait? Rocky: wait! I just remembered something. Didn't ryder say something about Katie taking care of us While we wait Zuma: oh ya dude now I remember! Rocky: where Is she though Zubrin: I don't know Katie: Hi rocky Rocky: woah! You almost scared me there. (meantime in the HAB, the one where marshall, Chase, ryder, and rubble is) Ryder: woah! marshall: we're weightless! Chase: woah! I see the earth Ryder: we are getting further from the earth HAB: (Engines Stop) HAB: Undocking With Engine Module. HAB: Turning HAB: Docking With Engine Module HAB: Activating Thether HAB: Turning On Artifical Gravity Rotation Marhshall: whee! (Marshalls falls back to the ground) Marshall: Aw... I liked being weightless. But I guess we gotta have gravity our bones break. Rubble: ryder! There's a camera here Rubble: maybe we could take a picture of me picking the earth up with my shovel Ryder: good idea (gets camera) Ryder: say cheese! Rubble: Cheese! (picture is taken) (back on earth 1 hour later) rocky: we have to go! Rocky: Zubrin? Zubrin: its just so emotional to see this happen after 10 years (sniffles) Rocky:'ypu can come with us! Zubrin: really? Rocky: yes. Besides we need 1 more person Zubrin: (smiling) I'll go. (a few minutes later Zubrins HAB launches) (meanwhile back at the first hab module) Rubble: so.. What do you wanna do? Chase: we're gonna be waiting to go to Mars for 6 months, so it will have to not get old. Rubble: knock knock Chase: (slightly irrated) Who's There? Rubble: Nonya Chase: Nonya Who? Rubble: Non Of Ya Buisness! Marshall: (attempting not to laugh but laughing) Chase: (laughing) ryder: (laughing) (7.3 seconds later) (everyone stops laughing) Ryder: this is gonna take long.. But when we do get home I hear we will be rewarded unbelivably (in Ryders mind) (the ERV module lands in the adventure bay coast) (millions of billions of people are cheering) (everyone on the earth cheers) (Ryder sees something that catches his eye) (Ryder gets a little nervous) (he discovers the thing he sees is katie) (katie decides to kiss Ryder) (Ryders cheeks go red a little) (back to reality) Ryder: (distracted) yeah... Rubble: um Ryder? Ryder: (snaps) Huh? Yes? Rubble: we're going past the moon Chase: I think I see a Ufo... Ryder: It Looks Like A Grey Triangle Ryder: we might wanna go outside. Rubble: then you will need to get your spacesuit and tether (later when Ryder puts on the spacesuit and ThetherHAbB) Ryder: going outside. Rubble! There's been a breach in the Habs Protective Skin Radio this down to mission control. Ill check the rest of the HAB Rubble: mission control, there's been a breach in the Habs Protective Skin Mission Control: Ok. 2nd HAB, there's been a breach in the 1sts Habs protective skin. We need you to catch up to them. Skye: if we use our remaining fuel, we won't be able to land on Mars Rocky: I see Neuclear bombs for some reason In here, maybe for an emergency just in case we need to go faster. Zuma:'dude we Needa throw it behind us (puts on a spacesh and tether) Zuma: (goes outside and activates the bomb behind the 2nd HAB) (20 min later they catch up to the 1st hab) Ryder: Marshall, chase, rubble, we're gonna to aboden ship to the 2nd hab Chase: I'm taking the water Rubble: im taking the food Marshall: I'm taking the fuel (everyone heads into the others HAB) (by now everyone is in 1 Hab) (more coming soon)